foryoursakefandomcom-20200213-history
Ray
Ray is Luka's and Blake's cousin and the same age as Blake. He is also one of the main characters in For Your Sake. He is not really an antagonist, but he is definately up to no good. Appearance Appearance-wise, Ray is the ideal longear. He is tall, has a nice build, wonderful fluffy hair and eyes you can lose yourself in. Just his clothing style is very untypical (and thus, unappealing) for longears. He mostly ignores traditional values and wears simple human clothes. While unusual, Ray cares a lot about his appearance, he has a huge collection of outfits, even including a longear hunter uniform. Personality While his appearance makes him an ideal longear, his personality... not so much. He grew up with his big sister caring for him, because both of their parents were dead ever since he was little. As a result, he had a very timid personality and socializing with other kids was hard for him. They often tried approaching him, but over the time they showed up less and less. With the exception of Luka and Anya. Anyway, his personality took a drastic turn at one point in time. I won't go into details cause that would spoil the experience (if I ever get to publish the story) but Ray pushed himself a lot, started working out, worked on his self-esteem and became a whole new person. He never could get rid of his pessimistic nature tho, so he didn't become some admirable longear but an alcoholic disaster. He hates everything. He hates humans, he hates Luka, he hates Yuu, he hates women. Even for longear-standards he became overly aggressive, going on killer- and rapespress. DONT COPESHAME RAY!!!! He only does that to humans, and thats absolutely alright and okay in the longear community. What makes other longears despise him is his...... extremely overly sexual nature. Longears are pretty much fixated on one partner in their whole lifetime and Ray is breaking yet another traditional value with his lifestyle: He has one girlfriend after the other. In the end, his only "friends" are other longears that are as much scum as he is. Ray failed in life. Relationships Luka - Rays hatred of Luka is almost reaching the point where he wants to murder him. The only reason he sticks with him is, because Luka provides him with food and no one else would want Ray in their tribe. Yuu - Rays hatred of Yuu is almost reaching the point where he wants to murder her. It is mutual tho, Yuu despises Ray and bullies him when she feels like that. Whenever Ray had enough and wants to fight back, Luka is there to stop him. Lex - Rays hatred of Lex has long reached the point where he wants to murder him, but he can't, because Lex is at least a hundred times stronger. Trivia In the very first version of For your Sake from 2005, Ray was actually Lukas and Blakes older brother and he was Blake's mirror image, including white hair.